hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Movies Are Your Best Escape
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fraulein Helga - Cynthia Lynn * Corporal Karl Langenscheidt - Jon Cedar Guest Stars * General von Kaplow - Henry Corden * Lieutenant Ritchie - John Crawford * Lieutenant Donner - William Christopher Synopsis As the episode begins, Hogan and his men have two RAF pilots hidden inside their tunnel system, whom they plan to send back to England at the first opportunity. Hogan is soon called into Colonel Klink's office, where he is informed by Klink that he will be having a guest, a General von Kaplow, who commands the 4th Army Group. When he arrives, Hogan sees that the general is carrying a briefcase which is handcuffed to his arm. Inside of it were placed a number of documents for a new campaign on the Russian Front. During their meeting, General von Kaplow asked Hogan what he would be doing if he wasn't inside Stalag 13. Hogan's quick retort to the quickly flabergasted general is, "Oh, probably bombing your headquarters." Afterwards, Hogan starts to think of a way to find out what is actually inside the general's briefcase. Later, during dinner in Klink's 'home', Klink entertains the general and Hogan with his violin, which sounds awful. When Klink asks for requests, Hogan asks him if he knew Melancholy Baby. Not knowing the song, Klink asks Hogan, "Is it by Mozart by any chance?" Hogan's reply is, "No chance at all." Later, the trio hear a voice, actually Kinch, coming over the camp's PA system informing them that there was to soon be heard on the radio an important announcement from the Führer. Klink turns on the radio, and they soon hear Hitler, actually Newkirk, giving a speech, in which he announces that Berlin and Hamburg were in shambles, and that negotiations were in the works between Germany and the Allies, but that everyone needs to "Keep smiling." Afterwards, Hogan comments to Klink, "You don't have to worry about going to the Russian front. The Russian front is coming here." This freighten Klink, although it has little effect on von Kaplow. The heros, in the meantime, continues trying to figure out how to get at the papers in the general's briefcase and to send the two RAF pilots back to England. An idea is finally thought of that would take care of both problems. The two pilots appear at the camp, dressed up as a film crew who were to document life at the prison camp. They then proceed to film around the camp, during which they are given microfilm which contains pictures of the attack plans that were inside von Kaplan's briefcase. The pair, once they were done 'filming', are sent away inside a staff car that was orderd for them by Klink. Von Kaplan leaves later, never knowing that the papers inside his briefcase had been copied and were headed for London. Story Notes * This is the twelfth produced episode of the series, but the eight one to be shown on television. * This is the first time we see Klink's living quarters - furniture and set design of his living/dining room which are not used again. * Klink's kitchen is also shown - again, a set design that is changed later on in the show. * There is a bulletin board outside Klink's office. * In this episode, Klink is shown playing the violin. While Klink is a lousy player, Werner Klemperer is actually a good violin player. * The actor, protraying the General, Henry Corden - also appears often in Hogan's Heroes, usually as German officers but in one episode he played a Russian. * William Christopher is better known as Father Mulcahy of M*A*S*H and AfterMASH. * An historical figure, Mozart, is mentioned. * The 4th Army Group was an actual Army Group. Quotes As Colonel Klink is playing his violin inside his dining room for both Colonel Hogan and General von Kaplow, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Schultz can hear it from within the kitchen: * LeBeau: What's that noise. * Schultz: Somebody is strangling a cat. ------------ Inside his office, Klink and von Kaplow hears what they believe is a speech by Adolf Hitler, which is actually being read by Newkirk from inside the tunnel under Barracks 2: * Newkirk (as Hitler): It is possible that you have heard rumors that Berlin is in ruins, Hamburg is in shambles and so on. I order you not to believe it, even if they are true! ------------ Towards the end of the episode, as Klink talks with Hogan: * Klink: Col. Hogan, I have decided not to play in your prisoners' orchestra. I may, however, do a solo over the loudspeaker system. * Hogan: Well, if I were you, I'd wait until the general leaves, sir. * Klink: Why? * Hogan: I mean, how would it look, a mass escape while he's here? Bloopers External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One